Pain stops when your here
by huntress12334
Summary: Stiles dad is killed and Scott helps him through it. Bromance. K for language possibly? I own nothing. Some pack bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Dreadful News and Broken Hearts

Supernatural crap had gone to far. It hurt my dad, my only living blood relative around here. How is ths even possible. I sit there like a crazed person.  
Rubbing at my blood stained hands shaking in Scotts arms. Scott being the alpha told the others to stay behind and he would talk to them later not knowing how this was going to end. I think I might have a panic atack. Those stupid freaking peice of shit Alpha Pack from San Francisco struck our town in a reign of terror. Scott could feel the dread hell we all could. I am starting to rock thinking about what put us in this situation, and I can't help but think this is my fault. So this is what happened:

 _The Alpha found the weakest link in our pack to target: Me. They grabbed when I was leaving Derek's loft. They took me into the woods past the Preserve and called my dad and the pack and said they had the packs 'little red'. So they met up and came to find me and well they found me and an entire Alpha pack. Well lets just say that it didn't end well. While the wolves in our pack went for the leaders my dad and Lydia went for the wolf boy holding me. I still remember way to painly seeing my dad shoot 1 round out of his gun before the head alpha came up behind him and well stabbed his claws through my dad's stomach._

It was all to vivid. I heard the waiting room door open and I saw a Doctor and Mama McCall coming down the hall. Melissa had a failing straight face on so I knew it was bad. The doctor wanted to take me into a private room so Scott praticly arried me down the hall to the room and put me in the chair. The doctor said 2 words that ruined my life.  
"I'm Sorry"  
I broke down then I heard "We tried everything but there was so much blood lose."  
Scott half carried half dragged me out of the hospital to his house. Up to his room' put me on his bed took off my shoes and put me under the blankets. He finally said "I'll be right back. I need to make a few phone calls." He was calling the pack I knew it. I just cried into my best friends pillow and waited for him to come back.

 **TBC I hope it was good it was pretty short but tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott returned to his room I heard him make a noise I only heard when Allison died. He walked over to the bed in a speed run took off his shoes and layed down on the bed. I instantly turned around on the bed and dug my face into his neck. He started to whisper comforting words into my ear trying to sooth my sobs. I know he felt like crap but both of my parents were gone. One minute I had them the next I didn't. I wasn't even aware of the fact I was falling asleep. Until I woke up, screaming.

 **~Scott's POV~**

I felt like total shit. I left him in the room alone after he lost his dad.  
But I really had to make some calls to the pack. I knew everyone went to Dereks loft so I called him.  
It rang 3 times before he answered.

" _Hello? How is he Scott?"_  
 _"Derek. The Sheriff he's- he didn't make it."_  
 _"Oh my God. How's Stiles? Is he okay?_  
 _"Not at all. He is miserable. I will call you in the morning. I need to try to get him to sleep."_  
 _"Okay. I will tell everyone else."_  
 _"Okay Bye"_  
 _"Bye"_

So with that done I walked into my room, choking on a sob I took off my shoes and crawled into my bed next to Stiles. He instantly turned and buried his head in my neck.  
I whispered comforting words to him as he cried but it wasn't helping. My tears were falling silently because the Sheriff was my only father figure after my dad left. Stiles eventually fell asleep but he started mumbling about his dad. I regretfully shrugged it off and fell asleep. But the Stiles Started screaming.  
Nightmare. I starting yelling for him to wake up and started shaking him when he finally woke up he wasn't falling back asleep.

 **~Derek's POV~**

I had just hung up the phone and turned to the pack. They were all staring at me awaiting news on the Sheriff. I cleared my throat. Lydia new I saw it in her eyes. "Well?" Liam asked I shook my head. "The Sheriff he didn't make it."  
The packs eyes all got wide. Jackson, Liam, Lydia, and Malia all started crying. Yeah Jackson came back a different dude. Him and Stiles got along without their old death glares. But tragedy struck in the worst way.  
"Stiles?" Jackson asked.  
"He's miserable I could hear him crying through the phone. Guys you have to realize he has no parents right now so he is technically an orphan."  
With that we all sat in silence thinking about our hurt pack mate.

 **Sorry my chapters are so short. I'm pretty busy rn. Keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
